mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Game: Season 2
The Amazing Race Game: Season 2 is the second installment of Mooyou's series of Amazing Race Fantasy Games held at Reality Fan Forums. In anticipation for the fifteenth season of the phenomenal CBS show, The Amazing Race, fifteen teams of two will fictionally, "embark in a race around the world." This season started on May 17, 2009, and is scheduled to air for 18 weeks. Production Development During the mid-season of the highly successful and high rated Amazing Race Game: Season 1, user Mooyou, executive producer of the series slated another season for broadcast during Summer 2009, as part of the anticipation of the 15th Season of The Amazing Race. For this season, the theme of the race will be Fans versus Favorites, where players could either relive their favorite teams or create a team entirely of their own and compete against each other. The Race will cover 15 countries, including first ever visits to countries such as Japan, Czech Republic and the Baltic states of Latvia and Estonia, as well as revisiting others, with the finish line in Las Vegas, Nevada. In an interview, Mooyou reveals that the finale of this season will be the most expensive, the most explosive and the most glamorous of all seasons yet. Special guests and greeters, as well as former racers, will also get to co-host this race along with Phil. Applications Applications were opened to any player interested, which started the last week of April. There will be a maximum of 24 applicants, however, only 15 successful hopefuls will get to be chosen as official players for this season's Race. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. 1. Kynt and Vyxsin did not do the detour, assessing them an 8-hour penalty. 2. Susan and Jaden arrived first, but did not do the detour correctly, assessing them a 4-hour penalty. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A maroon [''' means a team chose to use a Roundabout; ]' indicates the team who received it; '[ ]' indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Titles Episode Titles are quotes often made by racers during the course of the Race. 1. "It Might Not Be Just Chocolate Coming at My Face!" - ''Victor (jerseydude) Prizes *'Leg 1 - '''Electric Scooters for each member *'Leg 2 - A 14-day Cruise to Alaska *'Leg 3 -' *'Leg 4 -' *'Leg 5 -' *'Leg 6 -' *'Leg 7 -' *'Leg 8 -' *'Leg 9 -' *'Leg 10 -' *'Leg 11 -' *'Leg 12 -' *'Leg 13 -' *'Leg 14 -' *'Leg 15 - '$ 1,000,000 Elimination Station This season's Elimination Station was held in Hong Kong, China. Elimination Station shows the eliminated teams interact along with each other as they were sequestered after their elimination. '''Episode 1: Kynt and Vyxsin were the first team sent to the elimination station in Hong Kong, China. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Belgium) *New York City, New York, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Brussels, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgium Belgium] (Brussels National Airport) *Brussels (Le Petit Sablon - Egmont and Hoorne) *Brussels (Mary Chocolatier) * Brussels (Brussel-Noord) to Ghent (Gent-Sint-Pieters Station) *Ghent (Gravensteen) (Task shown but not indicated as a Roadblock) * Ghent (Gent-Sint-Pieters Station) to Bruges (Brugge Main Railway Station) *Bruges (Kruispoort) *Antwerp (Het Steen) The Detour was a choice between Belgian Chocolate or Belgian Waffle. In Belgian Chocolate, both team members must sample two different types of chocolate, and find the one chocolate with the exact same taste among hundreds of chocolates. Only 3 teams may do this detour at a time. In Belgian Waffle, teams must walk to a nearby waffle shop, and create Belgian waffles using provided ingredients and procedure written in French. They must satisfy a group of hungry customers in order to receive their next clue. If they are unsuccessful, they may repeat the whole detour again or claim a 25 minute penalty. Additional Task: *One team member must enter the Gravensteen and find the inner cellar. Once they found the inner cellar, they must search the area for their next clue hidden in one of three clueboxes. This was presented to the teams as a Roadblock, but was presented to viewers as a miscellaneous task. Leg 2 (Belgium → Austria) * Antwerp (Antwerp International Airport) to Vienna, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria Austria] (Vienna International Airport) *Vienna (Musikvereinsgebaude) *Vienna (Stadtpark - Johann Strauss Monument) *Vienna (Hundertwasswehaus) *Vienna (Hofburg Imperial Palace - Volksgarten) This leg's Detour was a choice between Straussian Waltz or Viennese Waltz. In Straussian Waltz, teams must segregate music sheets of Strauss' waltzes from a given pile of music sheets. If they picked the correct set, they will receive the next clue. However, all music sheets have no titles. In Viennese Waltz, teams must adequately perform the two basic steps of the Viennese Waltz and must present it to a panel of judges once they feel that they are ready. If they pass the presentation, they will receive the next clue.The Roadblock for this leg involves one member of each team playing a specific 10-second music piece played by the musician inside their chosen room using only their ears as reference. Additional Tasks: *At the Monument of Johann Strauss, teams must find an orchestra playing music in order to receive their next clue. *Teams needed to use their sense of hearing to find out which of three rooms in the Hundertwasserhaus are playing non-stringed instruments, which will lead them to their next clue. Leg 3 (Austria → Czech Republic) * Vienna to Brno, Czech Republic Future Legs Leg 4 (Czech Republic → Latvia) Leg 5 (Latvia → Estonia) Leg 6 (Estonia → People's Republic of China) Leg 7 (People's Republic of China) Leg 8 (People's Republic of China) Leg 9 (People's Republic of China) Leg 10 (People's Republic of China → Japan) Leg 11 (Japan → New Zealand → Australia) Leg 12 (Australia → Thailand) Leg 13 (Thailand → Pakistan) Leg 14 (Pakistan → South Africa → Egypt) Leg 15 (Egypt → Tunisia → United States) Public Reception Episode 1: "It Might Not Be Just Chocolate Coming at My Face!" Pages: 5 - 25 Link: MTAR 2 - Episode 1 MTAR 2 Prediction Game Scores for the weekly MTAR 2 Prediction Game are presented here.